


Sometimes

by Number8



Series: Ripple [1]
Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number8/pseuds/Number8
Summary: Them as people were far from perfect, but their relationship, was the most perfect thing on the earth. They must have stolen 1000 peoples luck, because nothing could change the fact of their perfection.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I edited this quickly so if you see Character B it is Hyunsuk and if you see Character C it is Byounggon, thanks!

     Love, that's all Hyunsuk ever felt, that's all he ever wanted to feel. He lived a perfect life.  
     He recently moved into a new house with the love of his life, he had never struggled financially, and he was currently unemployed yet felt no stress.  
     He spent most of his time on his couch, always reading or sleeping. His old T.V didn't survive the move to the new house, once again he was unfazed by the widely considered problem among his friends.

     He was currently laying across the couch, feet flung over the back of it. His parents would always scold him for sitting like this, he was an adult now, he could do whatever he wanted without being reprimanded.  
     A new book was held loosely in his hands, Byounggon had bought it for him for Valentine's Day. Although the book was only a few weeks old he had read it over 20 times, always smiling to himself while reading the note on the first page.

'Hyunsuk, I love you. I love your little touches, your soft smiles, your love for knowledge. You are perfect. And if you'll be my forever, I'll be your always. And, just like the quote we will stand the test of time.

Love, your Byounggon.'

     They tried to make their Valentines cards as cheesy as possible. It was a routine of sorts. Hyunsuk has asked Byounggon out using as many dumb pick up lines as he could think of at the time. Byounggon had been dating some cheerleader at the time. At first he brushed them off as a joke, laughing and ruffling Hyunsuks' hair before walking down the hall of their high school.

     From that day forward, every time Hyunsuk saw Byounggon he said some cheesy statement about them being in a relationship. Whether it was a poem, a pick up line, or simply calling him a pet name. It always ended in a small chuckle, a hand on Hyunsuks' shoulder, and laughs from everyone in the hall as he was disregarded.  
     The first time something actually happened, was about a week after Byounggon broke up with his girlfriend, or half a year after the first pick up line Hyunsuk told him. How Hyunsuk hadn't run out of them by then was beyond anyone's comprehension.  
     It was at a party. Byounggon was talking to a few of his friends on a near by couch, and Hyunsuk was drunk, high, and incapable of memorizing a pick up.  
     "You've got your phone out this time, I think this is cheating." Byounggon said as he approached. Hyunsuk could barely hear him over the blaring music.  
     "I've said every pick up line already." Hyunsuk called back. Byounggon laid a hand on Hyunsuks' stomach to keep him from falling on top of him and his friends. Not understanding what he was doing, Hyunsuk placed a hand on top of Byounggons'. This caused everyone on the couch to laugh.  
     "I found one." Hyunsuk locked eyes with Byounggon to make sure he was paying attention, then smirked when he noticed he also had the attention of everyone else on the couch.  
"Kiss me if I'm wrong," Hyunsuk took a few seconds to keep himself from laughing. "But dinosaurs are still around, right?" It obviously wasn't a question.  
     Byounggon had no plans on kissing him, that was, until Hyunsuk cutely quirked his head to the side. Byounggon looked to his friends, to Hyunsuk, shook his head, looked down, then sighed. He didn't give himself a chance to change his mind, he stood up and kissed the kid in front of him. He knew it was Hyunsuks' first kiss, not just because Hyunsuk was very obviously inexperienced, but because both their love lives had been completely exposed to the whole school after the hallway incident.  
     Byounggon could hear his friends cheering behind him, now would be a good time to pull away, before the entire party noticed.  
     "Okay lets go find a room." Hyunsuk grabbed his hand and quickly wandered off.  
     "Wait, do you really only see me as a quick screw?" Byounggon knew it wasn't true, he just wanted to see Hyunsuk get flustered.  
     "No! I swear! I just thought, after all the times you turned me down, that you didn't want an actual relationship with me." Byounggon felt guilty about the worried eyes staring him down. He smiled, ruffled Hyunsuks’ hair, then promised him a ride home.  
     Byounggon couldn't even get an address from the kid before he was passed out in the front seat, he decided to bring the kid to his own apartment instead of waking him.

     Hyunsuk loved the memory, though, he couldn’t remember much. He checked the time, 6:27, Byounggon would be home in an hour. He smiled and turned onto his side, feet flopping to the couch cushions. He felt tired. He knew if he closed his eyes he'd fall asleep, and sleeping usually took up 3 hours at a time. Sleep seemed inevitable, though. He hadn't eaten much today, and he was out of energy. It was okay though, when he woke up Byounggon would be there.  
     That seemed like a nice compromise, gaining a few hours of sleep and waking to his favourite person. So, that's exactly what he did. He slept the next 3 and a half hours away.

-

     Like always, Hyunsuk woke in a cold sweat. He could never remember his nightmares, just that they were terrifying. To be frank, he didn't want to remember them.  
     Waking up had always been his favourite. Byounggon was always there, comforting him. Never verbal, he knew better than to talk right after Hyunsuk woke up. 

     He had his legs rested in Byounggons' lap, his hand was gently rubbing Hyunsuks' shin. He hadn't looked up from the book he was reading, the one Hyunsuk had gotten him for Valentine's Day. Hyunsuk was happy for the lack of attention, and Byounggon probably knew that. 

     "You wanna talk about it now?" Hyunsuk shook his head, he honestly didn't know what he would be talking about. Byounggon looked up from his book, a slight smirk on his face. Both their families disliked that. They overlook the fact that smirks were Byounggon's smile. His smiles were often fake, the smirks were always genuine.  
     Byounggon raised his arm from his lap, hand settled at a weird angle with the weight of the book. It was an invitation. Hyunsuk smiled, turning around and settling his head on Byounggon's lap. One hand dug through Hyunsuks' hair before settling, the hand with Byounggons' book was gently placed on top of it. The first hand was lightly scratching the top of Hyunsuk's head. 

     "Have you eaten yet?" Byounggon's words were soft, always soft. Hyunsuk's eyes folded open once more, the clock said 9:54. Hyunsuk shook his head.

     "I can make you an omelette or something." The word omelette was always odd to him, it sounded disgusting. His parents called it egg pizza for him. When Byounggon first said he made good omelettes, the morning after the party, he doubted it. Byounggon, of course, made it anyways.  
     Hyunsuk was properly shocked when egg pizza turned out to also be called an omelette. At least Byounggon got a laugh out of it.

     Hyunsuk shook his head, not because it sounded gross, But because he didn't want Byounggon to move.

     "I can make an egg pizza instead." Hyunsuk slapped Byounggons' thigh, with the hand he hadn't subconsciously put under his head as a cradle.  
     "I just don't want you to move, asshole." Came Hyunsuk's response.  
     "Then I'll order a pizza." Byounggon laughed.

-

     The knock was what made them realize their mistake. Hyunsuk still refuses to let Byounggon move.  
     "The door’s unlocked." Hyunsuk yelled as loud as he could, it still seemed quiet to him. Luckily the pizza man heard him. Thankfully, they kept the front door unlocked until they went to the bedroom, their friends would rather climb through a window than knock on a locked door.  
     As the door creaked open, Hyunsuk threw a blanket over himself. He would later tell Byounggon it was because he didn't want to have to interact with anyone, whether it was verbally or not. In reality, he didn't want the pizza man to judge them about being a same sex couple. He hated it.

     After a few minutes of Byounggon struggling to reach his wallet with Hyunsuk in his lap and paying the pizza man extra for the trouble, they finally had their dinner.  
     Hyunsuk flung the purple knitted blanket off himself, and moved to squish between the armrest and Byounggon. Once they were comfortably stuffed onto one couch cushion, Byounggon pointed to the completely vacated other half of the couch.

     "The blanket wanted that spot." Hyunsuk knew Byounggon loved his dumb excuses, or maybe he just loved how cuddly Hyunsuk was. Either way Hyunsuk knew he was in love.

     Byounggon watched as Hyunsuk ate his first bite, not looking away from the eyes that were trained on the pizza slice. Most people would deem the situation awkward, they had long since passed and become comfortable with that awkward barrier.  
     Before Hyunsuk could take a 3rd bite Byounggon grabbed his wrist, and in one motion was cupping Hyunsuk's cheek and kissing him. Hyunsuk, like usual, was the first to pull away.  
     "I probably taste like pizza." Hyunsuk's eyes stayed trained on Byounggon's lips, head tilted up ever so slightly. Byounggon's eyes were watching his, a new smirk appeared on his face. He buried his head in Hyunsuk's neck.  
     "You know I don't care about that, I dated a girl who smoked her whole life." Hyunsuk didn't believe that was a valid reason to be okay with it. Just because you've been okay with something once, doesn't mean you have to be okay with it again. Nonetheless, he replied to that with greed.

     "Then kiss me again." And that's what he did. Quickly shifting from his hiding spot against his neck, back up to his lips, then slowly working his way back down to his neck.

     They were in love, they both knew that, their friends knew that, their families knew that, the whole world probably knew at this point. Them as people were far from perfect, but their relationship, was the most perfect thing on the earth. They must have stolen 1000 peoples luck, because nothing could change the fact of their perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say that this entire fic was based on my girlfriend and I. I know, we’re cute.  
> Have a good night my friends!!


End file.
